gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Left 4 Dead: Fragile Alliances
Left 4 Dead: Fragile Alliances is a third-person shooter with a slower pace than the other L4D games. Set in a city which has fallen into a state of vigilantism, L4DFA has Survivors pitted against Survivors in deathmatch modes. As well, the game supports modifications and includes several concept weapons not seen in the regular game. Storyline-wise, the vigilantism multiplayer translates to single-player... until the Infection strikes, and the two factions are forced to work together to survive. Storyline During the Infection, the town of Raffle falls into complete chaos as everything stops. The Survivors form factions, and war against each other for five straight days. Each faction loves nothing more than hating the other, until this thing called the Infection got in the way... Weapons Most of the guns in FA fall under one of the L4D2 archetypes, and for the first time in the game, guns can be modified slightly. All guns can have flashlights mounted to them except the composite bow. Sidearm Tier All Sidearms have infinite ammunition aside from magazines. Pistol - Returning from Left 4 Dead 2 is SiG Sauer's P220 sidearm. The other sidearms which fit into this category are the Five-seveN (faster fire rate, body armor piercing, low damage) and the USP .45 (slower fire rate, more accuracy, high damage). Pistols can be dual-wielded. This is not exclusive to one pistol; you can dual-wield a Five-seveN with a USP .45. Magnum - The Magnum class of handgun focuses on medium-range high-accuracy firepower. The Desert Eagle returns, and additional weapons include the AMT Automag V (higher damage, lower accuracy) and the M1911A1 (faster fire rate, lower accuracy). Magnums can only Repeater Pistol - The Repeater Pistol holds only one gun: the Glock 18. The Glock is nice for spreading fire along hordes of Infected/several humans, and the 30 round magazine is nice, but the gun is wildly inaccurate. Revolver - The Revolver category contains two weapons: the Colt Anaconda and the S&W 500. While the Anaconda is more accurate, the 500 deals the most damage out of any pistol. Tier 1 Weaponry Submachine Gun - The SMG class more or less refers to the Uzi submachinegun, with a 50-round magazine to make up for its spray-and-pray shortcomings. As well, the MP5 Navy from the L4D2 International variant has been worked into this package, and the last weapon is the UMP .45 (highest SMG damage and accuracy). Machine Pistol - This category replaces the Silenced Submachine Gun and the Mac 10 (sans suppressor) still sits in it. However, there are two newcomers: the PP2000 (higher accuracy, slower fire rate) and the TMP (faster fire rate, high inaccuracy). Personal Defense Weapon - Two SMGs exist in the PDW class: the MP7 and the P90. Both are capable of high rates of fire and are very controllable - their one weakness, that the bullets they utilize are not commonly found. Pump-Action Shotguns - The Chrome Shotty has been worked into this class, meaning that in the Pump Shotgun's room there exists one carryover - the Remington 870 Marine Magnum. Replacing the Pump-Action Shotgun is the Ithaca 37. Hunting Rifle - The Ruger Mini 14 sits solely in its own category, being the only usable hunting rifle. It's been downgraded a Tier to give people a sniper option from the start. Bolt-Action Sniper - The Bolt-Action Sniper category is where the GOL Sniper Magnum (known to Counter-Strike players as the Steyr Scout) rests. Another weapon is also there: the M24A2 (higher accuracy, higher damage, longer bolt time). Tier 2 Weaponry AK-Pattern - The good old AK-47 keeps its stead in the AK Pattern category, but it's joined by the AN-94 (higher accuracy, lower damage, two round burst capable) and the AKs-74u (lower accuracy, higher rate of fire). AR-15 Pattern - The AR-15 Pattern guns include the M16A4 (modernized M16, three-round burst fire only), and the M4A1 (lower accuracy, higher rate of fire). Combat Rifles - Combat Rifles refer to next-generation assault weapons. L4D2's SCAR 16S is replaced with a SCAR-L, and the SCAR-H (lower mag capacity, higher damage) and F2000 (higher rate of fire, lower damage) join the club. The SG-552 is moved here too. Combat Shotgun - The old Auto Shotty category was worked in, so the M1014 and SPAS12 rest in this category. Auto Shotgun - The Auto Shotgun is for good ol' fashioned mall ninja full-auto shotgun machineguns. The AA-12 lies here, supported by the DAO-12 (larger mag, shorter range) and the MK3A1 Pancor Jackhammer (fires entire magazine at once). Sniper Rifle - The G3/SG-1 sniper returns here and is paired with the SVD Dragunov (higher damage, slightly lower accuracy). High-Caliber Sniper - The Arctic Warfare Sniper Magnum (known as the AWSM, or incorrectly, the AWP) lies here, as well as Barrett's XM500 sniper rifle (highest weapon damage, lowest magazine capacity). Good luck finding ammo! Special Tier Weaponry Grenade Launcher - The single grenade launcher in-game is the good old Thumper, otherwise known as the M80. Machine Gun - The M60E4 returns in the machinegun category, but is also joined by the M249 SAW (higher mag capacity, lower damage) and the RPK-74 (lowest mag capacity, highest damage). Bow And Arrow - The Composite Bow will go straight through armor and can pin enemies to walls, but arrows aren't common in Zombieland. Medical Items Pain Pills - Temporarily restore 20 health. Med Kit - Once used, restores any lost health. Defibrillators - Revives dead survivors (doesn't work on survivors that have died of infection). Adrenaline - Renders you invincible to damage (but not infection) and allows you to move, aim, and reload faster. Green Flu Shot - New to the game is the concept of infection: if you are hit by a zombie, you become Infected. During Infection, you take 1 health point of damage every five seconds until you die, whereupon your corpse wakes up seconds later as a zombie unless shot. Infection can be stopped by utilizing the Green Flu Shot, which cures non-zombies of the Infection (but will not work with zombified individuals). Category:Video Games